Lo odio mucho… Porque yo te amo
by Taisei Ayasaki
Summary: Luego de que Zoey viera y reclamara hacia Paul por su actitud hacía Ash, no evita enojarse y empezar a agarrarle odio a dicho chico, ¿Pero hay una razón mas allá que de su personalidad? ¿Y eso tendría que ver con cierto entrenador de kanto?. One-Shot


Hola a todos los lectores, aquí estoy para traerles en esta ocasión un one-shot, que realmente desde hace bastante que no traigo uno, sobre esta pareja que, realmente me llama bastante la atención y también me gusta. Este fic surgió... Bueno, es una historia que no tengo nada de tiempo para contar, pero el fic esta basado y toma lugar en el capitulo 23 de diamante y perla: batallas galacticas, si lo vieron y cuando empiecen a leer este fic, sabrán a partir de que escena partimos, supongo que no tengo nada que comentar para el final como siempre, así que solo diré que lo disfruten, y también comenten sobre que les ha parecido, así que comenzamos con esto ahora.

Desclaimer: Pokemon no me pertence, todos los derechos son de game freak

"Lo odio mucho… Porque yo te amo"

Nos encontramos en la región de sinnoh, concretamente en ciudad snowpoint, ubicada en el norte de la misma región. Una ciudad donde la nieve era el decorado que adornaba a la misma. Ahora nos encontramos en el interior de un centro pokemon, donde nos enfocamos en una cierta persona.

– "¿Quién se cree el para hablarle así a Ash?" – Eran los pensamientos de una chica pelirroja, quien también estaba sentada en un sillón y enojada por algo que sucedió hace minutos – "De solo recordarlo hace que me hierva la sangre, espero que la maestra lo destroce en su batalla de gimnasio" – Ella seguía pensando, aun en el mismo estado emocional. Así siguió hasta que una voz le hablo.

– Zoey, ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunto una voz masculina.

– ¡¿Y a ti que te importa?! – Reacciono gritándole, entro algo en pánico al ver quien era, y a dicha persona llevándose un buen susto.

– ¿Eres tu Ash?, d-discúlpame, no fue mi intención gritarte así – Zoey se disculpaba desesperada, en ese momento el enojo la invadía en sus pensamientos, lo que hizo que así reaccionara.

– No te preocupes, estabas muy callada desde hace rato, nos estábamos preocupando un poco – Dijo Ash, la chica se exalto al decir que estaban preocupados por ella.

– ¿En serio estaban así por mi?, ¿Tu también lo estabas? – Pregunto Zoey, dirigiéndose al entrenador, El cual asintió por lo dicho.

– Creo que estas molesta aun con Paul, ¿verdad? – Dijo una chica de cabellos azules acercándose a ella, quien es amiga y rival de Zoey.

– ¿Eso es lo que te molesta?, te dije que lo dejaras así – Dijo Ash.

– Y eso hice, pero me sorprendió su actitud y forma de ser, y sobretodo, por como te hablo hace rato, es peor de lo que creí – Contesto Zoey, dando una explicación a lo acontecido.

– No debes preocuparte mucho, Así es Paul, no deberías sorprenderte tanto – Dijo Dawn.

– Si, y no se puede hacer nada con el, ¿Pero por que tanta molestia del como me hablo? – Pregunto el azabache. Zoey quedo algo estática con esa pregunta, ella miraba al mismo chico mientras sus mejillas ligeramente se ponían un poco rojas, no podía dar una respuesta en especial aun.

– Saben, lo mejor es que dejemos el asunto de Paul por un momento, la cena ya esta servida y no querrán que se enfrié – Dijo Brook, quien estaba en la cocina, hecho un grito a los tres.

– Tiene razón, no vale la pena hablar de el – Dijo Dawn, mientras se alejaba del lugar.

– Cierto, ya mejor dejemos ese tema – Dijo Ash, y de un momento a otro, extendió su mano ante la pelirroja, dejándola algo perpleja – Vamos ya a cenar, Zoey – Volvió a hablar, aun con la misma acción.

– Si, vamos – Dijo Zoey, tomando la mano de Ash y levantándose del sillón. Al sentir contacto de su mano con la del chico, sintió su corazón latir y sonrojarse un poco, algo que realmente, sentía un poco hace algo de tiempo. Una vez levantada, ambas manos se separaron y fueron rumbo a donde sus amigos.

– "Si supieras la razón por la cual me enoje con Paul, podría fácilmente odiarlo por como es, pero el como te hablo a ti, es algo que, no puedo tolerar" – Zoey pensaba, mientras veía a Ash, había una razón mas allá de lo que se podría creer que de solamente la personalidad de Paul.

El tiempo transcurrió hasta que la noche se volvió mas oscura, se aspiraba la tranquilidad dentro del centro pokemon. Ash estaba en camino de ir a dormir, al igual que sus compañeros, de viaje, quienes ya estaban en la habitación. Una vez llego, luego de pocos minutos notaron que algo, o alguien faltaba.

– Oigan, ahora que me doy cuenta, Zoey no ha subido todavía – Dijo Dawn, viendo que ella aun no subía.

– Ahora que lo dices, es verdad, ¿qué estará haciendo allá abajo? – Dijo el criador pokemon.

– Iré a buscarla, no creo que se haya ido del centro pokemon, así que debe seguir abajo – Dijo Ash, dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

– Solo no tardes, es algo noche y ahí que dormirnos pronto – Dijo Dawn, en un tono que mostraba algo de preocupación. El azabache solo asintió y abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación, y posteriormente ir a buscar a Zoey. Ya abajo, había registrado el lugar, y no hubo rastro de la coordinadora, cuando pensó en otro lugar que no pensó antes, y no precisamente era adentro, si no afuera del centro pokemon.

El lugar era el mismo donde ocurrió el asunto de Paul, precisamente en el momento donde Zoey se enojo con el. Ash llego a dicho lugar, y encontró a quien buscaba, quien no hacia nada en particular, solo estaba parada como si nada. El entrenador de pikachu no perdió tiempo y fue donde ella estaba, sola, sin nadie mas que la nieve cayendo y el cielo nocturno.

– Aquí estas, ¿Qué estas haciendo en este lugar? ¿No tienes frio ni nada? – Ash hacia muchas preguntas, Zoey solo volteo a verlo.

– Estoy muy acostumbrada a este ambiente, no hay problema – Contesto la pelirroja.

– Ya veo, yo tengo algo de frio, ni siquiera con lo que tengo puesto me cubre bien – Dijo Ash, temblando un poco por el frio que hacia.

– Las noches de snowpoint son muy frías, al igual que las mañanas, necesitarías un abrigo mas para que pudieras soportarlo – Zoey explico el clima de la ciudad, dando una respuesta al frio que el azabache sentía.

– Ya veo, Pero, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, ya deberíamos ir a dormir – Dijo Ash, pero Zoey no daba una respuesta aun.

– Ash, ¿Te puedo decir algo? – Dijo Zoey, mientras que el chico solo asintió – Escuchas, la razón por la cual me moleste mucho con Paul, del por como te hablo, tiene mucho que ver contigo – Finalmente dio una respuesta un poco mas acertada, pero no dio todos los detalles necesarios, dejando a un Ash confundido.

– ¿Conmigo? ¿De que me estas hablando? – El mismo pregunto, entonces la chica sin decir nada, se acerco a Ash para hacer algo que el nunca imagino. Zoey lo estaba abrazando, dejando al entrenador aun mas confundido, pero también sorprendido.

– "Es, muy cálida, siento que el frio se esta yendo, por su calor" – Eran los pensamientos de Ash, quien entraba en calor por el contacto de su cuerpo con el de ella, solo se limito a corresponder el abrazo, sorprendiendo a Zoey, y así estuvieron unos cuantos segundos, al punto de separarse luego.

– Ash, la razón por que lo odio tanto, es porque… porque yo te amo – Confeso la pelirroja, dejándola muy sonrojada al decirlo, y aun azabache sin habla por lo que ella dijo.

– Zoey, ¿Desde cuando? – Pregunto Ash confundido, fue algo que no espero para nada oír de ella.

– Bueno, desde que te vi por primera vez en ese concurso, creo que recuerdas lo que opinaba de ti cuando supe que competías en batallas de gimnasio también, y de cómo me moleste contigo – Zoey empezó a relatar la historia – Luego de eso y de disculparme contigo, con el tiempo, poco a poco te veía con otros ojos, hasta que entendí que significa lo que sentía – Y su relato termino, con un gran sonrojo invadiendo su cara.

– Ya veo, ¿Y por eso realmente te enojaste mucho con Paul? – Pregunto Ash.

– No solo por eso, si no por su personalidad y actitud, no había conocido a alguien como el en mi vida – Contesto la pelirroja – Ash, creo que no aceptarías mis sentimientos, pero me siento bien diciéndote lo que siento – Zoey se dirigió a Ash, con una mirada algo triste, no sabia aun que respuesta recibiría.

– Zoey, la verdad es la primera vez que una chica me dice eso, y jamás he entendido el amor – Dijo Ash, por ahora era lo único que podía decir – Pero, podemos intentar algo si quieres – Pero eso cambiaria al decir esto, ella solo volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos, mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? – Dijo mientras se veía en ella felicidad, mientras Ash solo asintió sonriéndole – Entonces si, acepto – Fue lo único pudo decir ante esto, para después volver a abrazar al chico, pero ahora correspondió el abrazo inmediatamente. Luego volvieron a verse para que la chica acercara su cara con la del chico, y después de acercarse lo suficiente, conecta sus labios con los de Ash, dando resultado a un beso. Zoey tenia los ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento, mientras el azabache, aunque no mostro una reacción inmediata, correspondió el beso. al igual que la chica, Ash empezó a disfrutar del mismo; luego de unos minutos se separaron, ambos sonrojados y viéndose fijamente.

– Ash, me siento muy feliz ahora que estoy contigo, creo que esto va a funcionar – Dijo Zoey, estaba segura que el intentarlo, iba a funcionar.

– Supongo que tienes razón, pero habría que darle gracias a Paul por que esto fuese posible – Dijo Ash, riéndose un poco de lo que había dicho, también le causo gracia a Zoey.

– Tienes razón, pero no lo perdonare por como actuó contigo – Dijo Zoey, ni aun que estuviera junto al entrenador, nunca perdonaría a Paul.

– Zoey, ¿Tu me quieres? – Pregunto el azabache a la coordinadora.

– Claro que no – Contesto a la pregunta, dejando un poco asustado a Ash – Yo te amo – Pero dijo una respuesta muy diferente, mientras abrazaba de nuevo a su amor.

– Yo también te amo – Dijo Ash, correspondiendo el abrazo, quedándose ambos inmóviles, solo disfrutaban la unión de sus cuerpos, debajo de un cielo nocturno con la nieve cayendo; un ambiente donde los dos demostraban su cariño. Increíblemente, el odio que le puedes tener a una persona, puede hacer que estés con la que mas amas.

Fin.


End file.
